


For Fucking Ever

by triggerlil



Category: Neighbors (2014)
Genre: <3, I was inspired, M/M, Young Love, frat love, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is running away from things, but then begins running right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Fucking Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when I read another fic about Teddy and Pete, and the authors summary was "is it possible to say I love you that many times, and not mean it".

Teddy glanced at the cop car, still crackling with the aftermath of the fireworks, and then looked back at Pete. 

"I love you man, but you have to go," Teddy said for the fifth time, pulling Pete towards him and softly kissing his forehead. 

"I love you, Teddy." 

"I love you too." 

"Forever, Teddy. For fucking ever." 

Teddy smiled sadly, not bothering to voice his love, hoping that he was showing it well enough through what he was about to do. 

"Come on Pete, go." Teddy lightly shoved Pete, who stumbled backwards a few steps, but still made no move to run. "Come on man! I said fucking go, grab the boys and get out of here!" Teddy yelled, pushing Pete even harder. Teddy could hear shouting in the distance as the police closed in on the frat house. He also heard his heart beating, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was on more drugs than ever before, or because he was about to be fucking arrested. Either way, Teddy felt his heart beating sporadically as Pete ran off into the night. Hooting to the boys that they needed to get the fuck out of here. When Pete, Scoonie, Garf, and the rest of the bros were around the corner and out of sight, Teddy turned around, knowing that if he looked back now, he'd be running right after them. 

"Delta Psi forever bitches!" He screamed into the night; if he was going to be taken down, he was going to be taken down in a blaze of glory. In the words of someone Pete had quoted all the fucking time, 'it's better to go out with a bang and a press release than go out with a whimper and a secret.' 

The officer pulled Teddy's hands behind his back, handcuffing him, and then pushed him into the cop car. Teddy smiled, he had finally put someone over himself, and as he leant his head against the cool glass of the window, he thought maybe he'd finally be able to let go of the frat and grow up. 

* * *

When Teddy was finally released from his cell, paired with a bruised ego and a hefty fine, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He swiped through four missed calls, all from Pete, and saw the most recent notification. 

_Pete: Is it possibl to say I love you 2 someone that muc, and not mean it at least a little bit?_

Before Teddy was even finished reading the text, another one buzzed through. 

_Pete: Sorry dude, I'm drunk,I dont kno what I'mven saying_

_Pete: I just wanted to_ _kno if u mant it a little bit mayb_

Teddy didn't even know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything for the time being, as a snapchat lit up his screen. Teddy glanced up from his phone so he could get on to the subway, not knowing where was going to go, but figuring he could ride the subway all night while trying to figure things out. Teddy sat down on an empty seat, it was 3 am.

Teddy opened the snapchat from Garf, not expecting it to be a picture of Pete crying on Scootie's shoulder. The caption read; _he thinks you don't love him anymore._ Teddy tapped the screen, next seeing Pete grabbing for the phone as Garf snapped more pictures. The various other snaps included a drunk and crying Pete, a Scootie who looked like he had no idea how to handle the situation, and selfies of Garf laughing his ass off. The various captions included; _Come comfort Petey, bros before hoes, he's so drunk lool, he wants to know if you're okay, Pete ♥ Teddy,_ and so on. Teddy had no idea what to think. The subway trundled from stop to stop, occasionally squealing to a halt, and Teddy just left his thumbs hanging over the keyboard. Before he had figured out his feelings, let alone how to word his reply, his phone started vibrating. 

_Caller ID: Scootie_

"Teddy?" 

"Hey bro, what's going on?" 

"Well, have you seen the snapchats?" 

"Yeah dude, I have, what the fuck?" 

"Pete is going out of his mind dude. He loves you, man." 

"But how? He hooked up with my girlfriend!" 

"Dude, he was drunk as fuck, and he's been blubbering about how he thought it would make you jealous or something, I don't know man." 

Teddy didn't respond, but Scootie didn't let the silence stretch. 

"Come on dude; we've been able to see the tension between you guys since day one. Honestly, I'm surprised it's taken this long for it to come to a head." Scootie huffed into the phone, "Anyway, Pete is on the subway right now. We couldn't stop him bro, and he's trying to find you."  

Teddy groaned into the receiver, "Okay, fuck, I should call him. Thanks, bro." 

"Okay man, no biggie. Just try and think about how you feel before you find him." Scootie said, before ending the call. Teddy was left staring at the screen. He thought about everything he had been through with Pete, all the mistakes, the betrayals, but all the good times too. Teddy thought back to earlier that night, the various 'I love yous', that had been thrown back and forth. He thought back to Pete's text, is it possible to say I love you that many times, and not mean it. Teddy glanced out the window as they pulled up to another stop, there was a huge advertisement plastered on the underground brick wall, the face of Karlie Kloss stared back at him, advocating for a perfume that would help you find your true love. Fuck that, Teddy didn't need Karlie Kloss, or a perfume, or even a hot girl like Brooke. He had found something he was willing to give up everything for, he was willing to fight and grovel and beg for it. Teddy scrambled for his phone, he needed to find Pete, he needed to get off this subway. 

"Hello?" Pete crooned into the phone, Teddy smiled at the sound of Pete's voice. 

"Pete? It's Teddy, where the fuck are you bro?" 

"Teddy I'm so-" Pete began.

"Don't start blubbering, just tell me where you are." 

"I'm waiting for the subway, but I can't find where to catch it." 

"What station?" Teddy insisted. He needed to find Pete, now. 

"Danforth?" 

"That's where I am!" Teddy said, whooping loudly into the phone. "Pete tell me exactly where you are."

"On a set of stairs?" Pete said dazedly, and Teddy ran for the nearest staircase. He reached the bottom step, and there was Pete, back turned to him, unaware of Teddy's presence. Teddy didn't really believe in luck, he believed in working for what he wanted, he believed in earning his way in the world, but this was the luckiest damn thing that had ever happened to him. He stood there, marvelling at this coincidence, this random act of spiritual whatever. 

"Pete, turn around." 

Pete moved slowly, almost as if in a trance, and there he was, real and breathing and very much alive, standing above Teddy like some type of God Teddy hadn't known he believed in. Pete's cheeks were tear streaked, his hair was tousled, and somehow, even when Pete was a complete mess, he was perfect. Teddy wasn't sure if he had always felt this way about Pete, or whether he was making decisions too quickly, but he didn't fucking care. In that moment, he had loved Pete forever, and maybe he always would. Then again, maybe he wouldn't, but this was now, and there was Pete. Perfect and beautiful and pretty. 

"Is it possible to say I love you that many times, and not mean it." Pete asked, all the way from the top of the staircase, beginning to stumble down the steps. Teddy looked up from the bottom, literally and figuratively, opened his arms for Pete to crash into them, and replied, "No."


End file.
